MAMI YO QUERÍA NACER
by veris.cullen
Summary: Yo también quiero ir al mundo para decirle a mi papito Edward cuánto lo amo, y agradecerle a mi mamita Elizabeth todo el amor que me dará cuando yo nazca, y para que vean que soy tan bonito como ellos,,,


**ADVERTENCIA: ANTES DE LEER DEBES SABE QUE ESTOY 100% EN CONTRA DEL ABORTO POR LO TANTO RUEGO SI ESTA A FAVOR O ES ATEO O ALGO ASI SIMPLEMENTE EVITE COMENTARIOS FUERA DE LUGAR... MUCHAS GRACIAS n_n**

* * *

**Hola les traigo una historia que me gustó mucho… aclaro no me pertenece ni la historia la cual encontré colgada en la red sin autor especifico, ni los personajes que pertenecen a SM, simplemente quise compartirles en esta versión que hice espero les agrade…**

* * *

**MAMI YO QUERÍA NACER**

Cuenta la historia que un niño muy lindo de bellos ojos verdes estaba en el cielo junto con otros niños, transbordaron un avión junto con destino al mundo.

Este niño, ansioso por nacer, por venir a la tierra y amar a sus padres, un día se encuentra en el mismo vuelo a un niño muy rubio de ojos azules muy rubio que sufría mucho porque no quería nacer. Entonces, el niño entusiasmado y ansioso por nacer, le pregunta al niño triste:

- ¿Por qué estás tan triste? El niño triste le responde: - Es que no quiero nacer, Porque voy a nacer en una familia pobre y voy a sufrir mucho; voy a padecer hambre, y prefiero quedarme aquí en vez de irme a sufrir allá.

Y el niño feliz por nacer, lo alienta y le dice: -No te preocupes, yo voy a nacer en una familia de mucho dinero, de buena posición, y cuando nazca me voy a hacer tu amigo para ayudarte, y le voy a decir a mis papitos Edward y Elizabeth que te ayudemos... pero ya no estés triste, que tus papas ansian tu llegada.

Entonces el niño triste se pone contento, con la esperanza que el niño optimista le dio.

Más tarde, el niño feliz se encuentra a un niño de piel y ojos oscuros llorando, y le pregunta:

- ¿Por qué lloras? Y el niño llorando le contesta: Porque mi papá nos va a abandonar a mi mamita y a mí.

-¿Pero por qué? - pregunta el niño entusiasmado.

Entonces el niño de piel oscura le contesta -Porque mis papitos son de piel blanca y yo no, y cuando mi papi me vea golpeará a mi mamita pensando que le fue infiel por haber nacido negrito, y voy a ser muy infeliz.

- No te preocupes, -dice el niño alegre-. Mira que yo voy a nacer en una familia de buena posición, mis papitos van a tener mucho dinero, además ellos me van a querer mucho y todo lo que yo les pida me lo darán y lo que les voy a pedir es que los ayudemos a que hagan una investigación y prueba de sangre, para que tu papito se de cuenta de que tú eres de él y que tu mamita nunca lo engañó.

Entonces el niño de piel oscura se quedó muy contento, al ver que había encontrado solución para que no sufrieran él y su mamita.

Más tarde, el niño feliz, andando por el avión caminando, encuentra otro niño que se veía más grande y fuerte que él con cabello oscuro y rizado, muy decepcionado y cansado de sufrir y llorar, el niño ansioso y entusiasmado le pregunta: -¿Qué te sucede, por qué estás tan afligido?

Entonces el tercer niño le responde: Es que no quiero nacer.

Pero, ¿por qué? – pregunta el niño contento, y responde el niño afligido: Es que al momento de nacer mi mamita morirá, ya que será muy difícil el parto y escogerán entre la vida de mi mamita y la mía; ella decidirá por mi vida y ella morirá, y será un gran dolor para mi papito, y por la desesperación y el gran dolor de su muerte él se suicidará y yo iré a parar a un lugar a donde llevan a los niños desamparados, y no voy a poder estar con mis papitos, y es por eso que no quiero nacer todavía. Entonces, el niño entusiasmado le dice:

-No te preocupes, mira que cuando yo nazca voy a tener mucho dinero, y mis papitos serán tan buenos que les voy a pedir que ayudemos a tu papá para salir adelante, y comprenda que Dios se llevó a tu mamita para que no sufriera, y te dio a cambio a ti, para que no estuviera sólito, y en ti vea el recuerdo de ella y verás que tu papito saldrá adelante y te va a querer tanto como me van a querer a mí, mis papitos. Entonces el niño afligido ahora esperaba con ansias su llegada al mundo, y por poder tener un amigo tan especial como él.

Cuando la hora llegó de su partida para venir al mundo, "el piloto" encargado de enviar a los niños a su destino empezó a llamarlos y el primero que fue al mundo fue el niño de piel oscura; entonces el niño entusiasmado le grita antes de nacer:

- No te preocupes, que allá nos veremos, y recuerda que te quiero.

El segundo en venir al mundo fue el niño que nacería pobre, pero él iba contento porque tenía una esperanza y la promesa del niño optimista; y el niño entusiasta, al igual que al otro niño, le dijo que allá se verían en la tierra, que no estuviera más triste.

El tercer niño fue al que se le moriría su madre, pero su actitud era positiva, ya que el niño entusiasta iba a ayudar a su papito a reponerse pronto del dolor, y al igual que a los demás, el niño feliz le dijo que se verían en la tierra y que serían los mejores amigos del mundo los cuatro.

Después de haber mandado a los tres niños, el piloto cierra las puertas, entonces el niño entusiasmado gritó:

- ¡Espere señor, falto yo, falto yo! Yo también quiero ir al mundo para decirle a mi papito Edward cuánto lo amo, y agradecerle a mi mamita Elizabeth todo el amor que me dará cuando yo nazca, y para que vean que soy tan bonito como ellos. ¡Espere señor... falto yo!

Entonces hubo un gran silencio... Y el piloto le responde:

-Lo siento, pero hoy tus padres decidieron no tenerte.

-Pero es que yo tenía tantas ilusiones de conocer a mis papitos y vieran que soy parte de ellos. Además, quería ayudar a mis amigos, porque no quiero que sufran; es que yo... yo quería nacer.

Luego se oyó un suspiro de Dios, y se alcanzó a escuchar:

- _**Cómo a veces pueden terminar con las ilusiones de los hijos, cuando es el regalo rnás hermoso que les doy para complementar sus vidas.**_


End file.
